Night in the Whispering Forest
by SplishySplasher
Summary: World of Warcraft. Two friends go to witness a rare event, and end up getting closer than they've been with anybody else. (Sexual stuff, one-shot)


**Hey, guys. This is a oneshot I wrote from an idea I had while my boyfriend and I were in the Whispering Forest, waiting for the Faerie Dragon event to happen. We were waiting for over an hour and a half for the little ritual to happen. But it was really pretty, so it was worth it. This is my first sex scene I've posted, so don't mind if it's not that well written, or if it's short. Anyway, enjoy and review.**

"I can't wait...!" YK gasped as she walked around the blue glowing mushrooms. Two human paladin friends had gone to the Whispering Forest after hearing about some reports of strange and beautiful things happening every now and then when seven Faerie Dragons appear around a circle of dirt outlined with a ring of mushrooms. YK's friend, a slightly darker-skinned human with golden hair nodded slowly as she went to sit down at the edge of the dirt circle that was surrounded by large mushrooms.

"Are you excited, Sophiane?" YK asked Sophiane with a giggle in her voice as she bounded over and sat beside her friend. Sophiane nodded stiffly as she chewed idly on the inside of her cheek. After a few moments, the darker skinned woman spoke, "it could be a long time before anything happens." YK opened her mouth to reply, but she shut it as her stomach growled. Rolling her eyes, Sophiane pulled out some Stormwind Brie that she had bought before they headed to the Whispering Forest. "It's a good that I took into account how long we'd be out here," she said as she gave YK half of the creamy cheese. She took a bite of the delicious cheese and nibbled on it, while YK shoved most of her piece into her mouth.

"Look at what I brought," YK nudged Sophiane's shoulder as she pulled a glass bottle out of her bag. Knowing YK, Sophiane could guess what it was before even looking at the contents. YK really loved her alcohol. "Is that really a good idea?" Sophiane asked, eyeing the bottle which was already half empty. YK shrugged, "it's strong, but not strong enough to get us _drunk_ drunk." She took out the cork of the bottle and took a swig, then handed it to Sophiane once she was finished nibbling her cheese. Sophiane gingerly took the bottle and held it to her lips, then tipped it up. The flavor of the drink wasn't like most alcohol, it wasn't bitter. It was sweet like honey but it tasted of fruit and had the consistency of water. And she liked it. A lot. After a few more seconds of tipping the bottle up, Sophiane lowered it and gave it back to YK and thanked her. YK grinned and swallowed a large amount of the drink, then gave it back to Sophiane, telling her that she could have the rest. Sophiane nodded and downed the last bit of alcohol quickly.

The girls could both feel the alcohol's effects slightly. It took YK a moment to register that on the other side of the dirt circle of mushrooms, a Faerie Dragon had appeared and was flittering around, completely oblivious to anything else around it. YK prodded Sophiane's shoulder gently, and her friend noticed it and smiled. "Six more dragons to go."

After watching the Faerie Dragon wander around the same spot for a while, YK shivered and moved closer to Sophiane. They had arrived at sunset and now the moon was rising in the sky, and with it brought cold, crisp night air. The forest around them was lit by nothing but the dim blue glow of the mushrooms. Sophiane slipped her arm around YK's waist and pulled her close. "It's cold…" YK breathed, slowly moving down to lie her head on Sophiane's lap. This caused a slight blush to appear on Sophiane's face which was already somewhat red from being tipsy. She gently stroked her hand through YK's hair, watching as another Faerie Dragon appear after some time. YK had seemed to doze off, but woke up with a start as two undead buck deer ran by. "I'm sorry I fell asleep," YK sat up straight, looking into Sophiane's eyes. Sophiane quietly said, "it's fine."

They sat there for a while, just staring into the other's eyes, neither of them moving. Partly because they were both tired, partly because they were both drunk, and partly because neither of them knew why they just couldn't, and didn't want to, move. YK slowly moved closer to Sophiane and put her hand on her friend's. Sophiane's gaze turned questioning, then YK leaned forward and pressed her lips to Sophiane's, shutting her eyes. Sophiane stiffened and took in a sharp breath through her nose, but as she smelled the sweet scent of YK, she relaxed. YK pulled away, breathing a little heavier as she apologized in a slurred voice. Sophiane put a hand on YK's cheek and kissed her. YK moved her arms around Sophiane's waist, deepening the kiss as both the girls closed their eyes. After they pulled away, Sophiane clumsily removed her and YK's armor, which was matching sets of Bloodscale Plate. She effortlessly pushed YK to the cold grass and crawled on top of her, kissing the pale woman's neck. YK sighed softly, shutting her eyes and stroking Sophiane's sides slowly. Sophiane removed her own bra, then YK's to reveal her friend's small, perky breasts. She would often tease YK about how her armor made her breasts look bigger than they really were, while Sophiane's breasts were almost too big for her armor to contain.

YK shivered as Sophiane lightly ran her fingernail along her body from between her collarbones, down to below her belly button where her panties were covering her. Even in the faint light, Sophiane could see a wet spot already on YK's panties, so she slid them off, revealing her wet, hairless vagina. Sophiane slid a finger inside YK and her friend moaned quietly in pleasure. "Were you a virgin?" Sophiane asked softly, slowly sliding her finger in and out before adding another.

"Y-yes, I was," YK answered before moaning again. Sophiane pressed her lips together, surprised that YK hadn't had sex before. Neither had she, but YK seemed to be so willing to show herself off.

Sophiane shrugged before she began to thrust faster and harder, adding another finger so that she had three fingers inside of YK. YK's body began moving back and forth from the power of Sophiane's strong thrusts. Sophiane smiled slightly, watching the girl's small breasts bounce as she moved back and forth. YK's hands grabbed onto grass and pulled handfuls of it out of the ground, and her legs flexed. Sophiane could tell that YK was getting close, so with her other hand she pulled back the skin that sheathed YK's clit, and she grabbed onto the small, sensitive piece of flesh that was hardened from arousal and carefully slid her fingers up and down, giving her a sort of handjob. She could feel the inside of YK's vagina contracting and tightening, and she knew that she was having an orgasm. A cry ripped from YK's lips which turned into a low moan, then became a whimper and faded away, leaving her panting.

After YK was able to breath normally, she smiled up at Sophiane and whispered, "lay down." Sophiane did as she was told and lied on her back beside YK, who then turned around and crawled on top of her, so that her face was at Sophiane's crotch and vice versa. YK pulled Sophiane's panties off and threw them a yard or so away, where a third Faerie Dragon was flittering around, not even noticing the two humans in a 69 position.

YK licked Sophiane's clit for a moment, and she felt Sophiane begin to work on her vagina. She licked the outside of Sophiane's vagina, then pressed her lips against it, violently licking and sucking her wet cunt. Sophiane followed YK's lead, messily eating her out. YK began stroking Sophiane's clit as she ate her out, which made her moan. The moan vibrated against YK's vagina and clit and pleasured her more as she grew closer and closer to her orgasm. Sophiane was already on the edge of her first orgasm with somebody else, and damn was it better than masturbating. She screamed at the top of her lungs and squirmed as she came, then ate YK out harder, which resulted in her orgasming immediately after Sophiane.

They lied there for a while, YK on top of Sophiane, as they both fought to regain their breath. Soon, YK rolled off and put her panties and bra on, and gave Sophiane her undergarments. Sophiane and YK sat beside each other after putting on the clothing and YK gently kissed Sophiane's cheek, whispering into her ear, "that was amazing…" Sophiane held YK close and placed her chin on top of YK's head and asked quietly, "YK... Will you be my girlfriend?" To which YK replied, "Of course I will…"

After the couple shared a quick, passionate kiss, the seven Faerie Dragons flew close to the mushrooms and they each emitted a golden light into the center of the circle. Soft, elegant music filled the air, and some of the woodland animals walked up to the circle to watch the ritual. It was surreal to Sophiane as she watched and held her new girlfriend close. After a few minutes, the song faded, the Faerie Dragons stopped producing light, and they dispersed and the woodland creatures moved back into the shadows of the forest, leaving YK and Sophiane completely alone in the blue glow of the mushrooms.

"I love you, Sophiane." YK said quietly as she lied her head on Sophiane's lap like she did earlier. This time, Sophiane moved and situated herself so that she was lying beside YK, holding the girl close to her chest and stomach.

"I love you too."


End file.
